Devils Fused Defender
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: Just another fused Goku story but mixed with my Devil Saiyan story. So in short, sort of new but remake at the same time. Confusing I know but just take a chance and read my story. Warning OOCness and mature content via sexual jokes and others not suited for children.
1. The Story Begins Again

Disclaimer: The following is nonprofit fan made story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Omamori Himari, High School DxD and anything else mentioned and/or hinted are rightfully owned by their owners. If you enjoy anything you are soon about to read, please support the official release.

Author's Note: It's been awhile since I made anything to deal with DBZ and DxD. And the whole reason I was even active was that story. Looking back I kind of screwed myself over. As such I'm gonna rewrite the story while adding my thoughts of Dragon Ball Super in here. As such it's gonna be similiar to the original.

However, I got to be real here and say in this remake I will add in Black Goku in here. You'll see what I mean as I write this story. I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.

 **Technique Name**

 _Emphasis & Intro/Ending Voice_

FLASH BACK

~nya

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear] & [Shenron]

 ***Sound Effects and Cough***

 _We begin the story over the Kai Planet._

"Damn it all!"

 _We zoom in till we see a familiar person we know._

This young man is wearing a orange Gi with a blue undershirt tattered in pieces with his orange pants. He also had on blue wristbands with wearing blue boots with red laces. His hair color was black and formed in a specific style.

This man is Son Goku, one of the most famous fighters in the Universe standing on a ridge.

Behind him lay a figure laying on top of the grass covered ridge that was also known in the universe. However, not a positive note.

He wore a navy blue body suit that revealed how muscular he was. This individual had on white gloves and white boots with yellow tips.

This man's name was Vegeta and had passed shortly before.

However the point of his anger is the being across from is the being of his torment, Majin Buu.

The being's skin was literally pink and had holes along his body while also having a tendril on top of his head. He was only wearing white baggy pants and black boots with yellow and brown lining.

The being had caused great torment in his heart. He had killed his whole family and friends that were on the planet. During the fight, this new form of Majin Buu had a sickening grin and launched **Kamehameha** that had went over his shoulder before hand.

Goku had wondered why did it. Goku then felt it as the Ki of his friends and family die by Buu's Technique.

Goku gave a growl before his black hair began to glow in a yellow glow before ultimately sticking upward giving him another hairstyle.

This new form was known as Super Saiyan. Goku gave a growl before lighting appeared in the skies as his muscles began to twitch with new power he ever felt before. The planet itself began to shake of Goku's power.

Goku started to float and began to speed up towards the being of his angered heart. He pulled back his left fist as it became a brighter yellow. As he came in closer the aura manifested to a Chinese Dragon familiar on Earth.

"Take this. . . **Dragon FIST**!" yelled Goku as he finally threw his fist forward in a last ditch effort to end it now. Majin Buu's eyes widened with fear felling the amount of Ki into the attack.

Majin Buu gave a scream as the attack swallowed him whole. After the attack was over Goku lost his transformation and by the laws of physics he quickly fell towards the ground creating some smoke around his figure.

Goku gave a groan and saw that Majin Buu was still in the air however the same that was on the buckle appeared behind in a larger form like a magic seal he used to watch at Bulma's place.

Majin Buu became twitching as the whole planet to shake from the seal beginning to infect the planet by sticking the bottom points of the M figure into the ground.

Goku's eyes widened in horror. He could feel the power in the seal and knew that once it imploded it could easily take out the whole galaxy.

Then a bright light covered the planet as he barely moved his left arm to cover eyes and closed them for protection.

Goku moved his arm and opened his eyes and gave a gasp at where he was. Goku looked around and saw that he was in a galaxy looking area. There were many planets and stars.

To his perspective the size of the planets and stars looked like marbles.

"Where am I?" he questioned continually looking around to find contact.

[Goku.] said a voice familiar to Goku since his days under Turtle Sage's training.

"SHENRON. . .where are you?!" questioned Goku loudly as he can to try to see the mystical dragon.

Goku once more closed his eyes as a bright green light covered the area. Soon the light dissipated from the area and Goku looked upward and saw a familiar dragon in the same position if he were ready to grant wishes.

[Hello Goku.] said Shenron to the Saiyan.

"Shenron where are we?" questioned Goku.

Shenron still looked downward of him. Shenron opened his eyes and replied, "We're in another universe Goku."

Goku fell over in shock. Luckily for him he fell on what was the floor but still was in this now revealed galaxy.

Goku quickly got and yelled upward toward him, "what do you mean we are in a _different universe_!"

Shenron still looked at him unfazed on Goku's tone.

[It was as I said Goku. Before Majin Buu blew up Earth the new guardian, Dende I believe, made a last ditch effort to save the Dragon Balls. He did an ancient technique that sent the balls to a specific location or user. With the user being you.] Shenron finished the brief summary.

There was an eerie silence between the two. Goku, who was looking down in thought, turned back upward to ask the mystical dragon one more question.

"So what now then Shenron?" the lone Saiyan questioned.

[First off we must deal with _him_ ] said Shenron. Goku tilted his head in confusion at what Shenron said.

"Who?"

There was a sudden strike of lighting and Goku quickly turned around behind him to see a shadowed figure coming out the lighting.

The figure walked till he was a foot away from the Saiyan. Goku's eyes widened seeing an all too familiar person.

The lighting soon disappeared and the figure had looked almost liked him.

Goku looked at his copy with shock and awe at what he saw. His hairstyle was like his however he had more split ends in his hair with his skin tone being darker than his. He stood at the exact same height at like a full body mirror.

He wore a gi uniform just like him. His however was a gray gu top with a long black sleeved undershirt till his wrists. His gi top was wrapped in a red sash to keep it along with his black pants inside his white boots.

However the last notable difference between the two Gokus is that the new one had on a green earring.

"Hello. . .me." spoke the darker Goku with sinister voice.

Goku didn't reply at all as he stood there in shock looking at his doppelganger.

"You're good Goku and I'm Black Goku. Goody goody two shoes, goody goody-" the darker version couldn't finish taunting as Goku cutted in.

"You're not black."

"Huh."

"We're like white. .or Asian or whatever we were I don't"

"You're taking it too literally. .or not literally enough."

[Are you two done. We have to discuss about you Black.] reminded Shenron.

Goku dropped the childish look in his eyes as his eyes harden in suspicion of how this darker version of himself is now facing him.

"Who are you?" questioned Goku ready for his response.

The now named Black gave a sinister grin as he thumbed his chest.

"I'm you Goku. I'm just the _true_ Saiyan form of your personality. For now call me Black" replied Black.

Goku relaxed his combat stance only slightly as he listened to Black's response.

"What do you mean by my _true_ Saiyan form?" questioned Goku.

Black continued to grin as he continued, "It is as I said me. I am the true Saiyan that had been forgotten since you met Grandfather. When we had left to this unknown universe some of Majin Buu's dark Ki was attached to you during the transfer.

Think of it like how Cell got stronger against our son. We merely absorbed Majin Buu's Ki as we recovered from Shenron's magic. The Ki from Majin Buu had brought out your real Saiyan personality in the form of me."

Goku, who got out of stance, just looked at the now revealed himself in shock.

He may not be that smart, but this one idea might seem real as it can be.

[Moving on, I have found the earth of his universe. However I need for the both of you to fuse.]

Both Gokus turned toward Shenron at where could be the Earth of this universe should be.

Shenron had his head downward, as both Goku's looked at the planet in wonder. The Earth of this was really different from their own. The earth formations were different from their own.

"Okay that looks cool. But what do you mean by fuse Shenron?" asked the positive Saiyan.

[It means what it means Goku. You must be fully connected with your dark side. Otherwise you won't be able to use Ki. Ki reflects on the soul, which includes your positive and your negative traits. In this case being Black.] finished Shenron.

Goku looked shocked at what the consequences where. Goku turned left and both Goku's had a look of dread.

Goku turned back towards the mystical dragon on how to do fusion.

"How do we do it then Shenron."

[I made almost exact copies of the Supreme Kai's earrings. With it, you will finally be your true self with your negative. Your power will reach amongst the Gods.] said Shenron as a white orb appeared in front of Goku.

The orb soon disappeared as Goku grabbed the earring. Goku turned and saw Black had his earring on his left ear. Goku then put on the earring on his right ear.

Both the earrings begin to faintly glow then both bodies flew towards each other and absorbed in a bright white orb.

The orb soon dispersed and now revealed a new figure. He was a mix of the Gokus. The noticeable features of this new Goku is how now had a light skin tone with wearing both earrings.

Shenron looked at the new Goku as he examined himself and give few light kicks and punches.

[How do you feel Goku?]

The new Goku looked back upward, "I feel stronger and faster than before."

[Good, the fusion is now complete. I must now reside in your soul know. For I no longer have the ability to make the Dragon Balls for I will need a Namekian.] finished Shenron as he became a light green at the size of soccer ball. Then that same orb soon flew towards his chest.

Goku looked back at the planet and left in a black blur.

KUOH JAPAN

Goku then was in an alleyway in between two story buildings. Goku soon _acquired_ some info from a five men lowly gang. He even got the rights from their their house.

Goku soon began to wander throughout the city of Kuoh Japan. When becoming his true Saiyan self his body began to morph backward, he was now seventeen again.

As he was walking toward in the city he was watched by many people.

Somewhere thinking he was a mere thought he was a cosplayer left behind by his group. While most women had literal hearts in their eyes seeing this handsome young man. Ages varying from sixteen and above.

Goku merely shrugged off the stares if nothing more than a fly. While the men just cursed his handsome young body.

As he continued he soon meet a cafe not too far from his new home. He entered the cafe and saw that it was just a tea cafe judging from the amount of tea cups here. There was nothing else here till he heard a young woman's voice coming from the backroom.

Walking forward, Goku gave a genuine blush seeing the woman.

She had long blond hair in twin pony tails. The woman was hearing a navy blue maid outfit with white clothing accessories on her uniform.

She stood at barely five feet. In perspective, she was barely at his chest level. When Goku did shrink a bit, he was at the height when first meeting Chi-Chi at the tournament.

"Welcome Master."

STORY END

Ending Note: First off to avoid confusion on what the outfit looks like look at my new profile pic. I hope you like this remake/new story. So you could tell this will be another fusion fic of Goku and Goku Black. Well this will be starting from my original fic more or less. However this fic will make at least more sense than the last one.

So in short this will be OOC. Sorry for not putting that in my other fused Goku story. By the way I will change the crossover of that story. Because after thinking on this, it will be sort of be the same story but with different love interests.

The harem of this story will be posted in the next chapter by the way.

As such that story will be in the Maji De Watashi Anime series. So after this chapter I will take a break after thinking on this matter.

Also by the way I was looking at ways to play the Yugioh game Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 6 Arc V special. This is sort the reason I was delayed on any story development. When I clicked on the link on NicoBlog it sent me to a website saying I needed to update my laptop.

That whole thing screwed me over. It gave me a new search engine. Think of the usual google search engine but now on top of my tabs. So in such I will have to buy a pc antimalware/virus protection disc for myself. So I'm hoping you readers will give me suggestions via reviews or pms. Whatever floats your boat.

Anyways back the game itself, was it supposed to happen. Because I really need help to get the game for myself. You don't know how long I was looking for a new Yugioh game for tag force in English. But please I need on info on this matter.

However there is still the issue of Issei. What would you readers like for me to do with him. Either have him in the story, cancel him out entirely, or unconsciously transfer to Goku.

Personal note however I like the last idea in my opinion

But digress, I will make a poll on this for you all to partake in later on.

Well that's enough writing in one day for me. I will see all in my new Fused Goku story title, _The New Saiyan God_. Have fun in your lives and see you all later.


	2. A New Life

Disclaimer: The following is nonprofit fan made story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Omamori Himari, High School DxD and anything else mentioned and/or hinted are rightfully owned by their owners. If you enjoy anything you are soon about to read, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Hey what's up there readers of my story. * **BOOO** * * **AVOIDING MISCELLANEOUS MATERIALS*** Right sorry for not making any update of my stories that I have so far. I have to be honest and say I'm rather lazy and have real world problems. Such as getting to drive and the SATs. Driving I can handle but I'm rather lazy.

As for the SATs I would like all your opinions on my predicament. Where can I find a good honest online source to have good practice for the test. I can use your help readers. If do this then I'm eternally grateful for the help you send my way. Anyways here is the next chapter of my of remake of the Dragon Ball Z x DxD crossover, enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

 **Technique Name**

 _Emphasis & Intro/Ending Voice_

FLASH BACK

~nya

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear] & [Shenron]

 _Last time on the Devils Fused Defender._

" _Damn it all. . ._ _ **Dragon Fist**_ _."_

 _Goku had been able to defeat the strongest opponent he's ever fought but a painful loss. His family and friends died by Buu's_ _ **Kamehameha**_ _and he was all alone till he met a familiar dragon and saw his doppelganger Black._

" _Your good Goku and I'm Black Goku."_

 _However losing his dark side will eventually prevent him for making any attempt of using ki attacks. However, Shenron had an idea that will reconnect with himself._

 _[I made almost exact copies of the Supreme Kai's earrings. With it, you will finally be your true self with your negative. Your power will reach amongst the Gods.]_

 _And with that Goku had soon recovered to be his true self. While also trying to find a job a cafe meeting a new woman that can possibly catch his eye._

 _Find out what happens next on the Devils Fused Defender._

STORY START

"Master?" a voice called out to Goku once more.

Goku was back on earth and gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of his head from the embarrassment of staring at her too long.

"Sorry I was amazed seeing a beautiful maid to greet me. I was hoping that you have a job that I can do. You see I don't have a career what's so ever and I was this will be my calling place." Goku finished.

The blond woman gave a blushed reaction hear this stranger compliment her supposed beauty. This was the first time that this was a genuine compliment.

She soon coughed into her fist trying to control her blush and act profession during this time.

"Yes, I do have a position for you to take. Currently I have no other staff working with me. But give me a minute and I'll give you a uniform for my cafe." she finished as she went into the back storage uniform.

Goku took a seat in a booth and waited patiently for the woman to come back to him with the new uniform of his.

A minute later Lizlet came back with a large box that looked quite difficult for her to carry. Goku soon offered her help.

"Thanks for the help mister. Oh by the way, I'm Lizlet L. Chelsie what's yours?"

"Nice to metcha I'm Son Goku. Call me Goku Lizlet."

"Okay then Lizlet what will I be doing here in your cafe?" questioned Goku wondering what he can do here.

"Well inside this box you'll find the male uniform. My grandmother had gotten in case of a male had wanted to work here. Hope it fits Goku the restroom is down the hallway to the left." she finished.

Goku gave a grateful nod and did took the box with him and proceeded to change out to the uniform as he made it in the bathroom.

"Hey Shenron you there?"

[What do you need Goku?]

"Can you make me a favor and put my clothes into a capsule if you would and make some spares to if you would please?"

Shenron gave a nod from within and his eyes glowed red as he begins the process. Goku's neatly folded Gi clothes that were on the sink puffed into a pink cloud. As the smoke dissipated it revealed a white capsule that had black lining along the middle from the left to the right and had the kanji of Son on it.

A few minutes later Goku soon left the restroom and walked towards Lizlet. Lizlet gave a massive blush as she saw the new dressed Goku coming from the restroom.

The man still wore his boots but having on a typical English butler from the tie and pants. The only difference he wore gloves that went along the outfit.

Goku walked forward and gave a gentleman's bow with his right arm behind him while his left on his chest.

"How do I look milady?"

Lizlet didn't however gave a response right away as she was daydreaming of a night date with him and having some other innocent romantic dreams with him.

"Milady?" questioned Goku still in the position of the butler as he was worried if he broke her from some odd reason.

Lizlet soon came back onto Earth as she remembered what she would have told him if not for his charming good looks.

"Yes I'm quite alright Goku. Now your job is to help me cater to the customers throughout the day. While also help cleaning the tea cups and other silverware after the day is over. Is that good enough for you?" she finished.

"I seem it as quite fair Lizlet thank you for letting me come to work in your establishment."

Lizlet waved off as no trouble at all.

"The time currently is 8:30 AM. The cafe will be open in fifthteen minutes from now. You can relax here in one of the booths till then."

When finished Lizlet began to head to the portion of the cafe of where she kept the drinks to begin last minute checks of the tea and coffee.

Goku began to take a quick nap till the cafe opens for the day.

FIFTHTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Are you ready Goku?" Lizlet asked her new worker.

Goku stood up and gave a nod.

"Can you open the door to open the cafe for me please?" she asked him. "Sure thing Lizlet." he replied to her as he made his way over. Opening the doors he was greeted with numerous amounts of women and a few occasional boyfriends that accompanied them.

"Welcome everyone." he said them.

As time progressed Lizlet and Goku began to work hard in the cafe as they took orders from the customers. Most of them seemed to be mostly interested with the new male worker.

That of course being the single girl groups as they began to flirt with him. Like the positive half, Goku's mentality didn't pick up on the flirts as easily as most males did.

Most of the flirts came from the younger women crowd ages seventeen to the late twenties.

Almost all of the female customers began to leave tips for the cafe compliments towards the gentlemen butler of the cafe.

As the last customer left them the time was now 7:30 p.m. Goku gave a sigh of relief thanking the Gods above that the last annoyance was gone from the sight. The only annoying aspect of these customers were they kept him from doing his work by whining to him to stay for a few minutes is what most of them said.

"Thanks a lot for the help Goku I couldn't have done this all without you." Lizlet said to him with gratitude.

Goku waved it off, "It was my pleasure Lizlet. Besides I needed to find a real job eventually. I was just glad that I stumble upon you and this wonderful cafe of yours."

Lizlet had a slight embarrassed blush from the complement of her cafe.

For the next few minutes Goku began to clean the tea cups and mugs as Lizlet thanked him one more time for working. Weird thing was she had a tea cup with her as she left.

He didn't ask as she didn't ask where she kept his regular clothes afterwards.

With nobody left in the building, Goku took out the capsule out and clicked it to have his clothes appear in the cloud of smoke. After redressing Goku began to leave back towards his new home.

[Goku can I ask you something?] Shenron asked him.

"What?" questioned the lone Saiyan.

[I would think it would be best if you would be enrolled in this new universe. We need to pick up new info as time progress.]

Goku crossed his arms and gave a pout.

"Why should I? You have the powers to instantly know anything that comes up."

Shenron gave a sigh before replying, [During the work day of the woman I felt many energies in the town. The energy I felt was different from the Ki in our old universe. What I want you to do is to scout out the energies.]

Goku gave an annoyed sigh before reluctantly accepting the proposal.

As Goku finally made it back to his house he was now on the internet looking for the nearest school for his possible enrollment.

The internet has shown him that the closest school is the Kuoh Academy that was a few blocks away from his new home. After placing his finger on the screen that had the the home screen, Shenron began his powers to start his enrollment next year.

Currently the school year was in its final two months before summer and Shenron didn't want unnecessary questions towards Goku's appearance. Even if the magic did work on these people of the universe, Goku couldn't exactly keep secrets.

Goku gave a relieved sigh hearing the news of not being in school for the next few months. Hopefully by then he would have gotten used to the universe with its new technology.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Goku gave a tired sigh as the work was finally over. Currently Lizlet had thought it would be a nice change of pace if she ended the store early just for the hard work that Goku has shown in her cafe.

During the time of working under her employment he and Lizlet soon got to know each other. Eventually Goku finally had the guts to ask her out on a date that he waiting for her.

With her innocent personality, Lizlet had fainted hearing the question. Goku had caught her in time before she fell on her back on the floor. After regaining consciousness she accepted the date request instantly with a flying tackle hug.

Goku looked at her confused wondering why she did that. He didn't really put much thought into it. Lizlet had told him her address as to where he would pick her up.

When Goku finally returned to his new house he began to put on some new clothes just for the occasion of going out with his boss.

Goku put on a bright red t-shirt that showed off his muscular figure. He had on a bright blue denim jacket with denim jeans. As for shoes he had on was red sneakers with black lining on the bottom of the shoe with black laces.

"Hey Shenron can you get me a new car to impress Lizlet?"

Shenron gave a black look from within and did so as his eyes glowed a dark red.

With a puff of magic Goku soon saw his new car in the garage. The car was a medium shade of red that looked quite cool in his opinion. Apparently Shenron had explained to him that this universe hasn't invented hover cars yet and most transporting vehicles are on wheels.

The supposed new car of his was the brand new Ford Challenger. When done explaining the model to him Goku soon felt the new knowledge of how to properly drive in the country.

Goku finally left the garage and proceed to head towards Lizlet's home. When Goku finally arrived he saw her waiting for him on her patio. Goku gave a slight blush seeing her date attire. She wore a feminine shade of blue, white shorts that stopped midway of her thighs, and white heeled sandals that gave her some height but just barely up to his neck.

Lizlet also had some small cosmetics on her person. She had a light pink lip gloss and some small amounts of blush on her cheeks while wearing small white earrings to finish off her look. Lastly she had a small white purse around her left shoulder.

Overall, Goku would be having pleasurable dreams with her as his wife. Goku got off the car as she walked towards his car with stars in her eyes.

Goku opened the door for her to enter inside his car. As Goku begin to head to the nearest mall he could literally see her face still shining seeing his fancy car of his. He had a small smile seeing her joyed being with him.

When finally parked both of them left the car and headed towards the main building of the mall. Goku saw that Lizlet was looking around the inside with a mega watt smile seeing the many fashion stores. Goku gave a sigh knowing what's going to happen for the next few hours.

FOUR HOURS LATER

During the time in mall it lead up to many enjoyable times for both parties. Mostly towards Lizlet as she could get anything she want at Goku's expenses. Most of the time he was following her around in the clothing store department of the mall.

After getting the clothes, shoes, and cosmetics Lizlet had made a last stop in the women's undergarment store. Goku's face started to brighten when seeing what the store contains inside. This of course lead to many embarrassing situations for him when Lizlet began to tease him in the changing room.

Lizlet began to show up her buxom figure with the different types of undergarments. The clothing had been mostly white and it was categorized from the most modest to the least that can be considered lewd by the society standards.

After the fiasco, Shenron had been laughing for at his vessel's predicament of his date. Goku is currently balancing a four foot tall amount of boxes that has either clothes, make up, shoes, and etc. for her needs.

The amount for the boxes reminded him of when he was getting materials for Yajirobe and Korin's supposed wedding at the demand of Chi-Chi years ago.

As Goku and Lizlet made it to the car Lizlet had sat in the passenger seat unaware of Goku plans to do with the merchandise. Goku began to check one more time around his surroundings to be sure that nobody was around.

Shenron once more made the favor of putting the clothes in capsules in his jacket's top left pocket. When finally arriving to her house Goku opened her door once more.

He went back to the truck to act if the boxes were still in the trunk. Goku popped them open and came out the clothes. Seeing this Lizlet helped him out by taking some of the bags while Goku deals with the boxes.

After finally placing the boxes in the living room Goku had barely made it to the patio before hearing Lizlet's voice. She stood there waiting for him.

"What is it Lizlet?" questioned Goku as he walked towards his date.

Lizlet gestured him with a finger to come closer to her. When Goku finally made it to her Lizlet gripped his cheeks with her hands and planted a full contacted kiss with his lips. No tongue was necessary to know the emotion he felt from her.

What he felt was the same emotion he felt from Chi-Chi after the wedding years ago, passion and love. Goku still stood there in shock as he didn't close his eyes with Lizlet she did as she stood on her toes to get close enough to his lips.

Lizlet soon pulled back from the kiss and had a embarrassed blush that was on her cheeks at her bold actions.

"See you tomorrow at work Goku." she said to him with slight tint of love as she closed her door.

Goku came to as he gave a nervous wave at the door before leaving her house and go home. However, unbeknownst to him inside the second story he was being watched upon with two pairs of eyes looking at him with questionable looks.

One pair of the eyes was a bright yellow eyes, with the other pair the eyes was a dark shade of violet. The two owners soon disappeared inside the house to begin questioned towards Lizlet.

WITH GOKU ON THE ROAD

[Goku are you still there?] questioned Shenron hoping he wasn't daydreaming as he had that habit for the longest time.

"Yeah what's up Shenron." he replied to the mystical dragon.

[You felt the three presences right?]

"Yeah I did, what do you think of it Shenron."

There was a brief pause before the dragon replied, [I think tomorrow we begin questioning your girlfriend of yours.]

STORY END

Author's Note: Well I hope you please excuse my lateness to the website the best you can. Please respond soon on any info for the SAT that would be greatly appreciated on my part.

For reference Goku's casual shoes is the VANS I described towards you all. This is not a paid promotion by the company for you all. I'm just giving you all a reference to you visualize it. Now I think it would be time to reveal the harem for Goku in this remake of my story.

The following girls/women will be either falling for him or wanted to be friends with benefits: Lizlet L. Chelsie, Himari Noihara, Blair, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Katerea Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge, Venelana Gremory, Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Penemue, an a older Ophis.

Most of them you should already know by know in the DxD universe. For Tiamat's humanoid appearance look up Shizuna Minamoto from the anime Negima Sensei series. As for Penemue look at Kazehana appearance because I feel that she will be the best descriptive visual of her for I have not found a clear one of Penemue.

With that being cleared I'll see you guys in the next chapter of the Goku one shot series I'm doing, later guys.


	3. Settling Down?

Disclaimer: The following is nonprofit fan made story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Omamori Himari, High School DxD and anything else mentioned and/or hinted are rightfully owned by their owners. If you enjoy anything you are soon about to read, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow start, been studying and hanging out with my family. Going to my local college to do something with a history major. Not to mention I have been trying to forget about my first ever girlfriend and try to move on. Reason being, she's being engaged to a former friend of mine.

Also, I wish to state something this moment if you hadn't noticed what i had favored recently, and is the franchise, Warhammer 40k. Personally, I'm contemplating on making a crossover with RWBY or Highschool DxD. I'm leading towards RWBY simplifying because of Jaune as he's a big variable, to me, he can be whatever the story requires. But for that, I've got to watch more RWBY.

Cause in my personal life, I usually watch clips and read fanfiction to get the idea of RWBY, so my knowledge is not that good so if I do make a fanfic for this crossover, forgive me if I piss off the hardcore fans out there and please try not to flame me too much unless it is helps me _strive_ for greatness. All that said, enjoy the fic and please forgive me for being a ass and not posting for awhile. One last thing, there will be mentions of the Dragon Ball Super Broly movie. If you watched it, then you'll know what will happen later.

 _Emphasis & Intro/Ending Voice_

FLASHBACK/CUT AWAY

~nya

'Inner Thoughts'

[Sacred Gear] & [Shenron]

 _Last time on the Devils Fused Defender._

" _Master?" a voice called out to Goku once more._

 _Goku was back on earth and gave a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of his head from the embarrassment of staring at her too long._

" _Sorry I was amazed seeing a beautiful maid to greet me."_

" _Thanks for the help mister. Oh by the way, I'm Lizlet L. Chelsie what's yours?"_

" _Nice to metcha I'm Son Goku. Call me Goku Lizlet."_

" _What is it Lizlet?" questioned Goku as he walked towards his date._

 _Lizlet gestured him with a finger to come closer to her. When Goku finally made it to her Lizlet gripped his cheeks with her hands and planted a full contacted kiss with his lips._

 _However, unbeknownst to him inside the second story he was being watched upon with two pairs of eyes looking at him with questionable looks._

 _One pair of the eyes was a bright yellow eyes, with the other pair the eyes was a dark shade of violet. The two owners soon disappeared inside the house to begin questioned towards Lizlet._

 _It seems Goku now has attracted another maiden. However it seems Lizlet isn't the only individual interested in the Saiyan._

 _Find out what happens next on the Devils Fused Defender._

STORY START

On the way back to his Goku just walked with a blank look in his eyes still surprise with the action of his date kissing him before leaving. But as he near his door he gave a big smile knowing he was snatched away by the foreigner of the country.

[So what now then Goku. How do you respond to that?] questioned the dragon from within him.

"Like any other challenge I faced Shenron. I move on forward to face this challenge straight on. And I know for a fact that Lizlet is the right girl for me." he replied as he finally entered his house getting ready for sleep and the new school year he was going to partake in.

THE NEXT DAY

Goku's clothing for the day was him wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt showing his buff body, also wearing some dark blue denim jeans to go along with his look, and to finish it off wearing some blue sneakers by the name of Wans, as he learned from the thugs he disposed of from the last days ago. As Goku walked to the tea shop he saw that Lizlet was inside with the open sign on the door hard at work cleaning the tables in case if he and Lizlet missed some spots.

Once reaching the inside of the cafe Lizlet turned toward his direction with a cute smile on her face seeing her love. Goku's heart began to beat a little rapidly in embarrassment seeing her face. But still had his usual smile on his face as well.

Lizlet walked toward him and gave a tight hug around his form with her arms wrapped around his neck. Goku was still a little slow but slowly he to wrapped his own arms around her waist in a sign of affection.

"Are you ready for the day Goku?"

Goku gave a nod and soon helped Lizlet preparing the day for customers to come. However he have a particular thought in the back of his head. He still had to ask her about those presenses. He had to be incognito, at least that's what Gohan tells him.

"So Lizlet I have to ask you something if it's okay."

"Sure."

"Do you have-" he didn't get to finish the thought as heard a cats meow near him. One being a dark purple with bright amber yellow eyes and the another cat was covered in white fur with a nice shade of purple for its eye color.

Lizlet had a sheepish look on her face forgetting to introduce her new boyfriend her _pets_ to new people she's talked to in the cafe.

"Sorry for the slight scare Goku, these are my pets. These were once stray cats that used to live behind my house and now they live with me and be my _guard cats_ so to speak. Hope you don't mind them." Lizlet said to her love interest.

Goku just simplifying crotched his left knee on the ground and gestures for the cats to come closer, which they did. Goku soon rubbed his hands on top of their heads in a slow manner, petting their fur getting some cute meows from the cats.

"The one with purple fur is Blair and the cat with the white fur is Himari." Lizlet informed her new worker.

That was when Goku remembered the question he was going to ask before being introduced to the cats. But even as he turned to his new boss, Goku can feel the eyes of the cats staring right at him with slight suspicion. Goku has to be very careful with his questions for this point on.

"Say, Lizlet since we're getting used to each other, mind if I ask some questions if you don't mind" questioned Goku.

Lizlet shook her head at the question, "No I don't mind at all Goku ask away."

Goku gave a grin as he started to get dressed for the working uniform of the cafe. As he walked to the changing room for the workers he took off his navy blue short sleeve shirt showing his back off to the three females in the room, if he can guess if the cats were females or not by the names.

Lizlet was the most noticeable of the females to blush the most seeing even how muscular the new love interest of her's is on the back. Even the female cats, if possible, their fur had changed due to blushing as well if they can, but even if they did, the white colored cat, Himari was the most noticeable, to be fair.

"So Lizlet, do you have any family that live near here?" Goku called out to the blond.

"No Goku, my parents live in Europe in the United Kingdom. I'm a lone sibling as well. Can I ask questions as well?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all Lizlet." Goku replied to her question as he continued to get ready for his shift. With that, Lizlet had soon thought of questions to ask her new employee.

"How about you Goku, do you have any family near hear?"

Goku replied to the question, "I did, I don't remember my parents to be honest. I had a brother and we soon lost contact after a while when he came up out of nowhere and asked for me. Our grandfather denied him after he, my brother joined a gang and didn't bother be with us at all. And my grandpa was here but is on vacation somewhere, I forget sometimes."

'By the way Shenron, since me and Black fused created me, can you look through my subconscious and find memories of my parents please?' Goku asked the magic dragon.

[First off, I'm surprised you even know what a subconscious is? Secondly, sure I'll get it soon. By the way pay attention it's your turn to ask questions.] Shenron said to his container. Within Shenron, he could tell from the response from the girl, she was lying and yet she was telling the truth, Goku has to ask for more questions about the blond.

Lizlet had a sadden expression hearing his reply to her question, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Goku. No family shouldn't go through what you had."

Goku felt annoyance for himself lying to her about his origins. But although, he wasn't lying as much seeing as, yes, he doesn't remember his parents at all. Secondly, his only family that he can remember besides Chi-Chi and his sons was his grandfather, Gohan.

"Mah, don't worry about Lizlet. Stuff happens to people all the time. I'm just happy you're listening to my problems. Besides that, I have a question for you. My next question is, do you have roomates that live with you in your house?" Goku asked.

"Well yes, I do. Since I met Blaire and Himari, they've been living with me since then. Other than that, no, nobody lives with me." Lizlet called out and she soon started to prepare the counter for the teas.

'So Shenron, what's the results.' Goku said to the dragon as he finished the look along with earrings.

[She's telling us a lie and a truth with that response. When you touched the two cats, I can feel from your nerves that those cats have magic associated within their bodies like with me, but their magic capacity isn't large as mine. So be careful with these cats.] Shenron responded.

Gok gave a small nod from the information. It was then Goku finally came out the changing room and started to help Lizlet with getting the right ingredients for today's tea specials.

"What about you Goku, does anyone live with you in your house?"

Goku shook his head, making the earrings move alongside his movement drawing the curious interest of the cats. The cats soon gave a jump from the chairs near the countertop to the top of said countertop. They laid on their backs and gave meows grabbing his attention.

The purple furred cat was the first one to get the attention from Goku getting rather loud purrs from her. Himari, the white colored cat, gave annoyed meows trying to get Goku's attention as well.

"Yes, yes, I won't forget you to Himari." Goku muttered to the other cat. And with that, it was just five minutes of pure petting for the cats. Lizlet was both annoyed and amused from this display. Yes, it was rather amusing knowing the intentions of the cats, but rather annoyed seeing as she knows the cats and their game of this particular action they're trying to do.

Lizlet walked over, and shooed off the cats, "Okay Blair and Himari, please go rest somewhere this is a workplace afterall." Hearing this, Goku stopped the petting and saw the cats jump down from the counter and the saying goes, cats always land on their feet.

Now with everything prepared, there was a half an hour before the cafe would be open to the public. With that in mind, Goku would ask more questions surrounding his employer.

Goku soon sat a booth that was next to the front door, getting prepared for these question he thought of.

"Hey Lizlet, sit. Let's ask some more questions before we open up."

She did so as he said, she didn't seem the harm as this was a good time as ever to learn this mysterious man that came from nowhere and somehow charmed his way into her heart.

"So Goku, what was your brother's name if you don't mind me asking this?" asked Lizlet

Goku laid back on the couch remembering the day he met his so called brother on his old mentor's island.

"His name was Raditz and he was the oldest between the two of us. He was also the strongest of us to. It took me and a _friend_ of mine to knock some sense into him. When me and friend Piccolo defeated my brother, he was killed by a rival gang. It hurted me and my grandfather a lot once the police got involved. And eventually I met my brother's leader. But to be fair, the gang wasn't even a gang.

The gang my brother was in was a group of three. His boss's name was Vegeta and he was rather. . . . .arrogant and prideful from his family. Vegeta was from a small _royal_ family in a city and was always showing off his strength. Vegeta didn't know how exactly did my brother died but assumed that it was me seeing as he learned from my brother's computer that he was looking for me.

Afterwords, me and him fought for hours and we literally have bruises on bruises. We even broke some bones in our arms and chest. You wouldn't believe what we looked like after our fight. After explaining my side of what happened we both moved for the sake of my brother's memory. So yeah. . . . .that happened to my family."

Lizle had a look of shock and sadness after hearing Goku's story of his brother. No person should ever go through it. She got out of her side of the booth and moved to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her face into his neck. As she did, she continued to tighten her hold on him.

Goku wrapped his right arm around her waist as well. Goku remembered he did these actions when Chi-Chi found out he had to take Gohan to prepare for the tournament against Cell in his so called Cell Games. Even the cats, if it was possible, showed genuine sadness and sympathy for this new comver to their friend.

As Goku and Lizlet continued to hug, Goku felt anger and annoyance at himself for one major reason. That reason being how he had told a lie to someone who he was suppose to be honest with. Especially with the fact that he did have a hand in the death of his brother. But can never accept Raditz as his brother. Sure, he was telling a lie about his family, but once he figures everything about her and those cats, he will tell her the truth of the Saiyan race.

[Do you feel guilty for lying to your possible mate Goku?] asked the dragon.

Goku looked to the side at the window seeing the clouds past the sun meaning the time was close to open up.

'Yes of course Shenron. I don't like lying to Lizlet to anything.' he replied.

Goku then nudged Lizlet gesturing that it was time for the cafe to be open and start accepting all the customers. Lizlet gave one quick hug for reassurance still thinking about what Goku told her.

"Let's get to work Goku." Lizlet said with her usual happy tone making everybody smile.

Goku gave her his own grin before giving a happy laugh, "Sure, let's get to it."

Lizlet moved to the front door and changed the closed sign to open and opened the door showing any possible customer interested in tea, her shop was open. It wasn't long before there were multiple groups of males and females that walked into the store. Soon everybody in the store was ordering some tea from both Goku and Lizlet.

Both genders were amazed by the genders which accidently made the customers ask for the expensive tea without even knowing. Guys blushing hearing the foreign girl Lizlet asking them for their orders. The girls on the other hand were more noticeable than their male counterparts.

Reasoning being, looking at the residential _badboy_ or _handsome_ male server and asking what the _mistresses_ would like to drink. Which for the younger girls, who were barely freshmen or barely in their teenage years, gave a rather loud _kya_ hearing the tone of his voice and not to mention the earrings he wore practically sold the _badboy_ look just imagining him in a biker gang or something similar to that. The males just ignored them in favor of hearing and looking at the angel that was Lizlet.

Once in awhile, there will be a small group of boys who typically look rather yakuzaish, if the description even makes sense. There will be guys who were 16 or 17 in that age group. They have dyed portion on their hair. Supposedly, making them look tough or cool with the popular choice being dirty blond.

It had been three hours since Lizlet and Goku opened the door allowing customers to get their tea for the day, if they were crazy enough. In the farest corner there were four high schoolers that almost looked like adults. Which would put them at least 17 or 18 years old, senior class.

One of the males seemed to be bragging to his other misfits of students. Bragging how he, a so called soccer pro, can get any babe he wants for the night, if his friends can catch his drift so to speak. Which, his friends in response, knowing how this guy had some trouble with some of the babes' boyfriends. They can even remember how their was a social media website showed him getting his ass kicked and the recorder yelling something about world something, it's been awhile so they would forget a key detail like that.

It was then that the leader of the four noticed the blond angel was at the counter preparing more tea for the customers were asking for a large quantity. He gave a knowing smirk and did his _swag_ walk over to the waitress. Goku noticed him out of the corner of his left eye.

Looking at his character from before and how he dressed, things were going to be messy in the cafe. He quickly turned to the group of three females who were in awe of his _beauty_ as the girl who got her friends would say.

"Hey babe." the thug started.

Lizlet turned away from the numerous pots she had and knew from his voice and remembering who he was going to be trouble for her.

"Yes customer what can I do for you?" Lizlet asked having a idea were this guy was going with.

"Why don't I stay after closing and me and you could go on a date after you close up. How does that sound?"

Lizlet was rather quick to answer to the suggestion from this random student.

"Sorry sir, I have a boyfriend. I must say no to this. . .invitation."

That stumped the so called _star_ on his soccer team. A lot of the freshmen and sophomore girls would jump at the chance enjoying his company and the night so to speak. So, he couldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on babe. What does that guy do for you anyways. I'm sure he's a chump anyways come hangout with me." The poor sap continued to try to get her attention.

"I must once again say no to your invitation. If you keep bothering my workspace I must ask you and your friends to leave the workspace." she reminded him one more.

Again, the guy didn't know when to stop, was going to say something again to Lizlet to entice her to come with him after work, but felt a rather large hand on his left shoulder.

"Hey man how-" he started before coming face to face to a stern looking Goku. Around him was a sense of annoyance and a little bit of fury coming off his body. And it was then that Goku decided to let the guy know, the _boyfriend_ was here to deal with him.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but your coming on to my girl _dude_ and I would appreciate you to stop and leave the building like she said."

The idiot even with all the _talks_ with the boyfriends that some of the girls he had, he would never learn that no means no. But, to be fair there are guys out there that do know the significance when respecting someone's invitation for a date, this case however this guy couldn't comprehend it.

"Come on man relax. I was just-" again before stopped feeling intimidated by Goku's presence again, feeling the sense of foreboding stronger than ever.

"I'm gonna say this one more time _dude_ , please leave the premises." Goku warned the _customer_.

The idiot just thought our protagonist was just a pretty face seeing and hearing all the women in the cafe literally fall head over heels for the lone male employee and he was rather annoyed by his actions. And remembering some stuff from the past, he felt triggered and was ready to lash out.

"Dude just-"

"Leave."

That was the last straw. The punk pulled his right arm and threw a left punch aiming for Goku's head. Goku easily saw the punch coming, and easily dodged it. In response, Goku used his right arm in a uppercut motion aiming for his stomach which obvious connected.

Once Goku turned to the person in question friends, that was the cue for them as well to leave the premises. Seeing that it took one punch to knock him out, furthur the action to leave quickly as possible.

Once the group of guys have left, everything was back to normal. The girls were falling for Goku and the guys were falling to Lizlet to. But, seeing the whole interaction there was a saying for the _veterans_ of males who have been going there for _years_.

Don't hit on the female waitress. . . . . . . . . . . . . .or you're going to sleep early that day.

TIMESKIP AFTER WORK

Goku and Lizlet both were finished changing out of their work clothes to their casual clothes. Bot were outside, Goku closing his eyes feeling slightly tired from the amount of girls annoying him with invitations of hanging out with groups of girls after work. While he was also leaning against the wall watching Lizlet change the open sign to close and locking the door.

Lizlet walked past him and Goku opened his eyes seeing Lizlet walk past him without saying a word.

"So. . . .I'm your boyfriend then Lizlet." Goku said to her.

Lizlet slowly turned her head to look at him. She was feeling rather coy at the moment and decided to have some fun with this moment.

"Of course my dear knight. Afterall we have been dating for awhile haven't we?" she said as she, cutely mind you, put her right index finger on her chin in mock thought.

Goku gave a smile and walked toward her with his own intentions in mind as well.

"Of course my dear angel, just when and where, and this knight will be there to protect the angel from any _demons_ that will bring harm on to her."

Lizlet gave a subtle laugh hearing his reply. That was when Himari and Blair gave a meow signalling they were ready to head home. Lizlet looked sorry to cut the time she was to talk to him short.

"Sorry Goku can we talk tomorrow. Got to feed the cats you know."

Goku looked at the cats in question. He gave a nod seeing as he can understand their need for hunger. He too was feeling rather anxious to eat several full course meals for himself alone.

"Don't worry about it Lizlet. By the way, I can't be here full time. I'm gonna start school tomorrow. I'll text you once I'm out of class." he said as he waved goodbye.

"Do your best!" she yelled back. Lizlet was walking back toward her house that was not that far away. Most people would think it would be suicidal for, a lone woman, to walk by herself. That would be the case, if not for her friends.

"Soooooo? What do you think?" Lizlet asked, leaving the question in the air.

"He seems rather cute and strong Lizlet. I'm liking him already~nya. What about you Himari what about you. What's your thought on Lizlet's boyfriend."

Lizlet turned to the white furred cat hoping she too gave a positive review on her now proclaimed boyfriend.

"He seems rather suspicious appearing out of nowhere. Not to mention once I saw him closer, I get a feeling that he's really powerful than anything we've ever faced Blair. His magic from what I can tell is massive. Maybe not a Kyuubi scale, but something that can prove a challenge to any supernatural species." she replied to the fellow cat.

Himari turned to look at Lizlet ready to talk to her directly.

"All I'm trying to say is Lizlet, is be careful around him. But don't worry we will always take care of you Lizlet. On my word as a swordswoman I swear it." Himari said.

Lizlet gave a thankful smile and not to her loyal friend.

'I wonder what he does on his spare time.'

WITH OUR PROTAGONIST

As Goku was walking back to his house he decided to have a chat with the magical dragon stuck with his existence.

"So what's the report Shenron? What are we dealing with here?"

[Well Goku from that initial contact when you were petting the cats. I sensed significant magical power within their beings. Also with your mate as well Goku. But, with her, it isn't as large as the cats. I would assume from the knowledge of Kami and the so called internet you had in contact with, we are dealing with magic cat women.] finished Shenron.

'Do you think that they can be strong in a spar Shenron.' questioned Goku.

Shenron sweatdropped at the particular question from the last Saiyan. Even with knowledge of Kami, he, the magical dragon, can never understand the mentality of a Saiyan and asking for a fight.

[Who knows Goku. But more importantly you have to go to sleep now if you wish to proceed with school.]

Goku finally reached his household and took off his clothes in put them in the hamper and tooka a quick shower. And for the night he was just wearing a bright orange pj top and navy blue bottoms for sleep attire.

 _Now that Goku has settled down, he know investigates what exactly those cats were. With Lizlet, sparks begin to fly, Goku makes a bold claim for all males to back off._

 _With school almost ready to start, how will Goku survive the life as a teenager._

 _Who are the magic cats exactly?_

 _Find out next time on Devils Fused Defender._

STORY END

Author's Note: So yeah I'm back and ready to write stories again. Try not to kill me in the reviews as to were I was for the past 2 years. Do apologize, just trying to heal from broken heart, handling school, and new friendships coming to play.

To put the _fight_ of Goku against OC thug, this interaction was practically the same when Goku fought Frieza on Namek with his 100 percent full power, and. . . .I'm sure you can imagine the face of the idiot that was hitting on a Saiyan's woman.

Also I'll starting thinking of what crossover to do a Warhammer 40k crossover with. Personally either, RWBY or Highschool DxD or Naruto. I don't really know were to start seeing as Warhammer 40k has a lot of knowledge and is a lot of information. I would think it's more complicated than Star Wars Legends.

Don't try to kill each other in the reviews.

Anyways besides that. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please don't try to kill me in the reviews. Till next time.


End file.
